Changes of Life
by SapphireShelle91
Summary: Big changes in a life for a Vampire don't happen often, actaully after the first couple of years they rarely happen at all, well that's true for most vampires , but for Edward, well he's not some ordinary vampire, is he!


**Author's Note:** I was orignally going to use this today for my english finals short story, but I decide it was too complicated and only one of the teachers I know at my school has actually read any of Stephenie Meyer's books, so i decided to write something similar, still Twilight, but from Seth's point of view on the changing perspective between Werewolves and Vampires, as soon as I get my exam papers back, I'm going to type it up and post it. I thought it was pretty good, considering I thought it up with only twenty minutes left of the Exam. I did the questions first, then the Essay before I wrote the short story, so i'm really pleased with myself.

So yeah, hope you enjoy, please keep in mind this was to be used for an English Exam, so it will be a little different to what I normally write about.

**Disclaimer:** I Do Not Own the Character's or Themes in this fic, they all belong to Stephenie Meyers and whoever thought up Vampire, Werewolves and the Spanish influenza.

* * *

**Change of Life**

It never really occurred to him, how life could change, how his life could change. He had been a Vampire for over ninety years, so all the changes he had meant to go threw during the cause of his life never happen, they couldn't happen because he was immortal.

So when things did change for him, they often took him by surprise.

The first major change in his life was of cause being turned into a vampire by Carlisle when he had been near death from Spanish influenza. Being turned into a vampire had been a big thing, he hadn't been all that impressed at first, come to think of he still wasn't impressed by the idea, but he had just forced himself to get use to it. He didn't want to be like Rosalie, who though use to being a vampire now, still held a grudge against Carlisle about turning her, and there was the grudge she had held against Bella as well.

The minor changes threw out the first ninety odd years of his life. One was him abandoning Carlisle way of being a vegetarian and going off rogue for ten years, before coming back miserable from his actions. The other changes was him gaining a family, a concept that had never really occurred to him, they where vampires yet they hung around each and acted like a real family, they loved each other, they argued and even fought but they always made up soon afterwards.

But apart from the add members of their family and the moving around to varies wet and gloomy places where the sun rarely shone, nothing huge happen to him, he just wandered after his family to where ever they were going next, not interested in doing much else but watching and learning as much as he could about everything. Not at all interested in the interests that other held for him, he completely ignored most girls, mortal or vampire, it didn't really matter he just wasn't interested in them much to their chagrin. He just felt it was wrong somehow, that he was waiting for someone, so he could be with anyone until he found this person.

And when he did finally find this person he had been waiting for his whole life, human and vampire, the world he knew so well exploded and changed, changed to reconstructed so that his world was completely about her!

Falling in love with a human, is stupid, every vampire knows that. Falling in love with a human whose blood almost sings to you is even worst, for you and the poor human.

There where times when he still couldn't believe one, tiny human being could change his life so easily. She had pretty much willingly walked herself into his hungry wait and didn't even at times seem to care. He wanted to kill her, scratch that his dark side wanted to kill, his human side of his being loved her more than his life and he was risky her life because he could bare to leave her.

Her entrance into his life was so unforseen that at first no one knew what to make of it, for there was so much to make of it. Being in her very presence changed him, his perspective of the world, his perspective on humans, even his personality changed under the influence of her presences.

He was a monster, a constant danger to her, but she didn't care, she just continued to love him, unconditionally, without fault. Even with all the problems and changes they had to go threw she still loved him.

There were moments when he thought she was just going to glare at him and say "you are so not worth this pain" and walk away from him, like he had her.

He had left her, because he feared for her life. He had tried to safe her but it had almost killed them both.

Thinking she was dead had been a huge eye opener for him, it changed his perspective of everything in his life and the world around him. She had come and saved him from certain death even though he told her he no longer wanted her. She had come half way across the world to safe him from his own stupidity.

So many huge changes happen in his life, the most frequent ones where in the years of meeting her, Bella. She was willing to sacrifice her whole world for him, to change her very being so that she could be with him forever.

She had changed him in so many ways, his perspective of Werewolves, they weren't quite so bad once you got to know them and got around their stench.

His perspective of himself had changed too, he saw himself less of a monster now, now that she was with him.

Her change from human to vampire still made him feel ill, but he wouldn't take back what had passed, no much more then take back the beautiful little girl who was playing with the huge mongrel out in the front yard, playing so sort of mad game, a combination to hide-and-seek and tag, they were quite evenly matched.

Turning into a vampire was a huge change, gaining an unexpected family from all over the place was another, becoming friends with your worst enemies was something he hadn't seen. But no, the biggest life changing moments, where the ones with Bella in them. Every moment with her was life changing. Maybe this was because he never thought a vampire life ever changed, well Bella and Renesmee both stamped that theory into the dust for him. He chuckled, but he was glad that they had, it had been so boring without his wife and daughter in his life. Life was going to keep changing, but hopefully the next major change won't give him a heart attack, which is impossible, he knew, but he felt he must have had the vampire irreverent of one, more than once.  
He watched he's wife join their daughter and the dog and sighed, nope, there where still going to be momentary heart attacks in the future, Bella and Nessie would make sure of that.

**The End**

* * *

**Author's Note:** So what do you think? Was it terrible? Or was it ok?  
You can see why I didn't write it for my Exam, too complicated, too much to remember and all around just too much for a short story that is meant to be hand written then read by a teacher who has how many other papers to read.  
So yeah, thanks for reading and please review.


End file.
